Dangerous Games
by The Cinder
Summary: Rachel Berry was a good girl with a good amount of cardigans in her closet and stuffed animals on her bed. She knows Finn Hudson the bad boy of NYU is not the kind of man she needs. But sometimes bad things are just so tempting.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of glee **

Rachel pushed past the sweaty bodies as best she could to maintain her balance so she wouldn't fall and be trampled. She knew she should not be there Rachel Berry never broke the rules, in fact she loves rules. She looked around the closed down building she must look very out of place from the sweaty crowed, the building was slowly breaking down. The basement of the building was the worst it smelt dirty a revolting combination on mold and sweat with a hint of blood. The room was filled except for a square in the middle roped off by and old rope and some poles forming a square.

Arms flailed in the air holding money and voices screaming out bets and cheering for the fight to start soon. People yelled and gestured trying to communicate over the screaming crowed.

"Keep your purse close to you Rachel" Quinn yelled over the crowd a relaxed smile across her face as if she was at a tea party rather than an underground fight club. Rachel picked up her purse from her side and clutched it to her chest.

"Stay close it will get worse when the fight starts" Puck yelled over the noise. Quinn grabbed his hand then Rachel's as he led them both through the sea of people. The sharp sound of a blow horn pierced through the smoky air, Rachel jumped startled and looked for the source of the noise. A man stood in the middle of the square talking into a blow horn.

"Welcome to NYU's underworld! If you are looking to learn something your are in the wrong fucking place" The crowd cheered with enthusiasm making Rachel once again question why she even let Quinn talk her into coming

The man with the blow horn started talking again" My name is Sam I make the rules and I call the fight. Betting ends once the opponents enter the floor. No touching the fighter, no assistance, no bet switching and do not cross the rope. If you break the rules you will get the shit beat out of you and you _will _ be thrown out without your money. That includes you ladies! So don't even try using your vagina as an excuse"

She looked over to Puck who was shaking his head " Jesus Sam!" he yelled clearly not liking his friends choice of words.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest with her pink cardigan and pearl earrings she felt like she was carrying a target in her back saying: 'I'm an innocent virgin with no way of defending myself come take advantage of me'. She promised Quinn she could take whatever she came upon but already she was fighting the urge to grab Quinn's arm and beg her to take her home. She knew Quinn would never put her in any kind of danger but with the screaming drunken men pushing and shoving she doubted that she would come home unscathed.

Quinn met Puck a fellow freshmen at orientation. They have been dating for two months and they were already inseparable. Quinn started going with Puck to the underground fights held in different basements in abandon buildings and kept secret until an hour before the fight. Because Rachel was a little more timid and kept to herself so she has never heard about this so called underground world of NYU. But Puck knew about it before he even enrolled. His older cousin of three years and roommate Finn Hudson has been fighting since he was a freshmen himself. Finn Hudson was unbeatable he was able to pay for his apartment from his fights alone until Puck moved in. Now whenever there is a fight in the 'underworld' it is always someone challenging Finn Hudson.

Rachel watched the ring as Sam brought the blow horn to his mouth again. " The challenger tonight his captain of the wrestling team Clinton Miller" The crowd turned into a mixture of cheering and booing. Rachel Knew Clinton he was a good fighter and apparently never lost a fight. She watched as Clinton entered the ring a look of death on his face as if he were a gladiator you could tell he was ready to fight.

"The next Challenger is undefeated" Sam yell into the blow horn "he doesn't even need an introduction cause you all know who he is, but I will give him one anyway cause he scares the shit out of me! FINN HUDSON" The crowd roared everyone jumped and scream as Finn entered the door way he started making his way through the crowd he was shirtless for the fight as was his opponent. Rachel found herself studying the tattoo that ran up both of Finns arms and went onto part of his back, his right arm was covered in tattoos the left arm was covered to the forearm. He looked amused as if walking in for another day at work. Finn entered the ring and look down at Clinton leaning in whispering something in his ear which made Clinton's gladiator like face fade into a look of fear and panic.

"Let the fight begin" Sam yelled clearing the ring, there wasn't even time for a blink before Clinton lunged at Finn and Finn thrusted his fist forward punching Clinton square in the face, Clinton brought his hands to his face desperately trying protect himself sadly leaving his stomach open for Finn's knee to kick into. She winced she always hated pain but she also couldn't deny how interesting the fight had become, she stood on her tip toes trying to see better but it was no use she was too short to see past anyone. She pushed forward trying to get closer to the ring occasionally getting stuck bouncing back and forth between people's shoulder like a pin ball. Just as she got to the ring she was just and time to see Finn slam his fist into Clinton's face his nose burst with blood Clinton grabbed his nose as Finn punched again.

She felt something warm and heavy splatter on her she closed her eyes praying to god that is wasn't what she thought it was, she slowly opened her eyes and look down at her outfit _'blood'_ She was splattered with blood! She cursed herself for wearing a cashmere sweater. She pulled a wet wipe out of her purse desperately trying to prevent any sort of staining from the light pink fabric.

"Rachel what the fuck are you doing?" She looked up to see Puck staring at her like she was crazy Quinn looking at her in the same way as she clutched Puck's arm.

"Trying to save my sweater" She yelled back to him.

" No I mean why are you up here" Puck yelled over the crowd as they got more excited apparently the fight was getting better.

"I couldn't see I'm too short"

"We are suppose to stick together" Quinn said "this place can get pretty wild".

She brushed Quinn and Puck off and looked back to the fight, Finn landed another solid punch to Clintons face before he started staggering to keep balance Finn gave one last final Punch before Clinton went toppling over Sam walked to the middle of the square and grabbed Finns arm holding it up in the air. She didn't know a lot about sports but she knew Finn had one the fight.

Voices of a mixture of happiness and disappointment filled the room as people exchanged money from their bets. She turned to talk to Quinn but no one was beside her she looked around the room only seeing strange faces shuffle out of the basement. The crowd getting stronger as people eagerly moved pushed past her.

"Move it lady" she felt a unfamiliar hand push her out of the way sending Rachel tumbling to the ground. She sat up and turned onto her hands and knees crawling on the sticky floor trying ignore the weird textures she occasionally felt. She kept crawling trying to get out of the maze of legs when she felt two large hands grab her hips and sat her on her feet.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked turning around and slapping the man who grabbed her with her pink purse.

"Sorry but you looked like you needed help." The man said, she looked up to his face immediately knowing the face that everyone on campus knew. Finn Hudson was looking down at her with an amused smirk.

"I was doing just find thank you" She replied trying to sound strong at put together, she smoothed her hands over her skirt and looked him in the eye.

"You were crawling on the floor" Finn said raising his eyebrow.

"It seemed like a safer option, I rather not be pushed and shoved by strangers"

"You rather be stepped on then?"

Rachel looked at him, ok she hasn't really thought of the stepped on part but how dare he talk down to her.

"I got to go find my friends" She said turning away. Looking for a blonde head in the crowd

"Maybe I could help"

"That's sweet but no thanks"

"I can't let you walk around alone, this place is full of creeps" He started walking with me nudging any potential creeps out of the way.

"So what's your name anyway?"

She turned away she didn't really want to tell him her name she just wanted to find her friends and get out.

"Not going to tell me your name huh?" Finn gave her a small smile.

"Nope"

"Well what brings you to New York? Do you go to school here"

"I'm a freshmen at NYU"

"Really? Me to, I'm Finn by the way"

"I know who you are, who doesn't know you? _The_ Finn Hudson the best fighter on campus, mister tough guy and let's not forget not so bad with the ladies " He looked at her then looked back to the crowd. He shouldn't be surprised she knew him, Finn Hudson was known for his one night stands.

"will you tell me one thing about you?" He asked not looking at her.

"I sing"

"like a bird"

"ye-wait what?"

"Birds sing…you sing. Your kind of like a pigeon"

"What? No, first of all; pigeons coo second of all; I am in no way like a bird"

He was about to say something when Rachel heard a voice calling her name.

"Rachel! Rachel!" She turned to the voice and saw Quinn shoving through the crowd.

"Quinn hi! I was just looking for you" Quinn got worked up easily and was a naturally nervous on edge person.

"Thank god I found you, I thought you were dead! Puck over here!" She waved for Puck who seemed to appear out of the crowd. Puck noticed Finn and fist bumped him.

"Hey bro, whats up?"

"I was just helping pigeon here find you" Finn said Rachel just knew he was trying to get her mad.

"Oh were you?" Quinn looked at Rachel who was still glaring at Finn.

"can we go now I'm tired" Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel

"sure thing sweetie, Puck we will meet you in the car"

In the car ride home that night Rachel couldn't stop replaying her conversation with Finn in her head. Something about Finn Hudson gave her butterflies in her stomach and a bad taste in her mouth.

**So there you have! My first story my grammar is pretty bad so bear with me also this story is very LOOSLEY based off the book 'Beautiful Disaster'**


End file.
